Moon Honey Flash - A Sailor Moon CROSSmix
by Xaila
Summary: ...A powerful choker...A simple cantation...A sexy transformation...and all the clothes she wants! Sailormoon is gone...disowned and dumped. In her hour of need...Selene makes her Moon Honey. But who's more deadly? Usagi? Or...Usagi!?


Moon Honey Flash- A Sailor Moon/Cutey Honey Flash Crossmix  
  
By: Xaila   
Email: XailaMerose@gundamwing.org  
Rating: r, mild nudity(as far as fics go), major swearing, and lots of "flipping off".  
Note: If your wondering WHY this story is called a "crossMIX" instead of a "crossOVER", well, you see....Some of the stuff in ONE anime is going to be MIXed and CROSSed into the other. So now that you know the definement of a crossmix, here are the basics!!  
*Title: Moon Honey Flash  
*Animes: Sailor Moon (root anime), Cutey Honey Flash(mixer anime)  
*Time Frames: R season, half 2, Dark Moon Saga, Cutey Honey Flash, no specific time frame  
Ready...............LET'S DO IT!!!!!!!!!  
  
THREE...  
TWO...  
ONE...  
  
WRITEOFF...!  
  
  
  
  
  
Moon Honey Flash - Chapter One - "Sayonara Sailormoon"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MOON HONEY FLASH!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Burning MANDALA!!"  
"Sparkling Wide Pressure!!"  
These are the usual battle cries heard when the Sailor Senshi are in battle. Sailors Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus and Tuxedo Kamen not too far away, are battling against another particularly nasty youma from the Dark Moon forces. Rubeus was at it again. Trying to retrieve Chibi-Usa from the 20th Century and bring her back to the future. But he was solo this time. For Sailormoon released the Akayshi Sisters from their evil pasts and gave them a new chance at life in the 20th Century. Of course Rubeus wasn't too thrilled, but he got over it when Emerald gave him the "shape up or ship out" ultimatium from Prince Demando. So far, he's...........  
Nowhere.  
The senshi have his youma in critical condition and all Sailor Moon needs to do is give it the final strike.......  
That is....unless she can stop tripping.  
Tsukino Usagi, also known as Sailormoon is not having one of her best days. Late for school, detention, late for a meeting at the Shrine, Mamoru dumping her, and having to keep tabs on Chibi Usa was taking it's toll on her. She could walk one foot without tripping. And that wasn't making Rei aka Sailormars very happy.  
"ODANGO ATAMA!! GET OFF YOUR KLUTZY ASS AND DESTROY THAT YOUMA!!!!"she cried. Usagi looked at her , friend......  
And flipped her off.  
"DAMARE MARS!!! I'm getting up!!!" she retorted. Rei just fumed as the others where slightly shocked at the rude gesture. Usagi got up, pulled her Moon Rod out, and began the powering up sequence to activate her moon power.  
"MOON.....PRINCESS.....HALATION!!!!!!!!!!!"  
In the usual shower of moon beams, stars, and hearts, the youma was finshed.  
And Rubeus was pissed.  
And too late.  
A repulsive laughing came from a nearby building, a tall, pale, lime green haired woman in a tight black dress, boots and holding a red fan was standing there. It was Emerald.  
"Ah...gomen nasai Rubeus....But the clocks run out....Demando gave you a warning and you didn't come through. Sayonara Rubeus...." And the woman disappears, as Rubeus was sucked down a black hole that appeared behind him. He screamed bloody murder all the way. The Sailor Senshi never budged until both Rubeus and Emerald were gone.   
Then, the fight that would outshine the fight against Mettalia came on.  
The four Inners and Tuxedo Kamen began to yell at Sailor Moon.  
"What do you think your doing!!! You can't flip off people like that!!! Where the hell did your MIND go!!" yelled the usually level-head Mizuno Ami.   
"Usagi, I KNEW you were stupid....but this takes the cake!!!!" hissed Hino Rei. She was especially upset at the fact that Usagi aimed her finger at HER.  
"Everyone Rei getting flipped off isn't the important thing....."started Aino Minako. Usagi looked at Minko and smiled. Minako didn't even look back. "The IMPORTANT thing is that she nearly got Chibi-Usa kidnaped by Rubeus!!" Usagi gasped. "That was NOT TRUE!! Chibi-Usa ran away from me because she thought she saw Mamo-c..MAMORU!!!I wasn't able t find her until Luna showed up!!!" This didn't make Mamoru too happy. He walked over to her, grabbed her neck and started to shake her violently.  
"DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO BLAME THIS ONE ON ME BITCH!!! YOU BROUGHT IT ALL ON YOURSELF!!!"  
Usagi was losing air, and of course Mamoru didn't help by choking her harder. Tears came streaming out her eyes as she wimpered, begged and pleaded for Mamoru to release her. He did. But he just let go of her neck, pushed her to the ground and said these word ever so harshly,  
"Come near me again and you won't be so lucky..." And walked off, immediately regretting the harsh treatment. But then his vision returned and knew this was for the best.  
Usagi was on the ground breathing heavily, and crying.  
"Why must they do this to me!! Why must HE do this to me!! Oh Selene..tasukete...' She sat up only to she the other four senshi in a group huddle. When the broke, they all had pissed off, disgusted looks on their faces. Venus spoke up,  
"As the 2nd in command of the Sailor Senshi, I hereby announce by a group vote that you, Sailormoon are no longer part of the Sailor Team and we ask that you give up your brooch."  
Usagi looked at each of their faces and saw no solace. Usagi choked back a sob, stood up, walked over to Venus and gave her reply.  
"As last princess of the Silver Millenium, and carrier of the Ginzuishou, I REFUSE to give the Ginzuishou to a bitch like you." And with that Usagi turned around and began to walk away. Mars wasn't havin' it.  
"GET BACK HERE BEFORE I ATTACK YOU!!!"  
Usagi kept walking. Never turning back.  
"That's IT!!! BURNING MANDALA!!!" And soon the rings of Mars were flying at Usagi.   
They never touched her.  
In a mysterious flash of light, which blinded the senshi, and a frightened Chibi-Usa from seeing what happen blared for a minute, then faded, leaving only a dusting of silver sparks and fire on the ground.  
For a moment. The senshi wondered if they made the right move.  
  
Moon Honey Flash Chapter TWO: "Honey is Born!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MOON HONEY FLASH!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Burning MANDALA!!" Rei cried as she attack went flying toward Sailormoon.  
Usagi could feel the intense heat of the rings and braced herself for them.  
But they never came.  
Usagi's Ginzuishou began to glow, and a figure that only Usagi could see appeared. In a ethereal voice, the figure spoke,  
"Serenity, take my hand...."  
Usagi was in a daze. She touched the figures glowing outstretched hand, and began to glow as well. The Ginzuishou burst out a light and Usagi disappeared with the figure.  
The Senshi stared at the spot wondering what happened when the guardian felines, Luna and Artemis ran to them. Luna looked for Usagi, but didn't see her.  
"Where is Usagi!?!"  
"She's gone......"  
"HOW CAN THAT BE!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!!"  
"We would rather not talk about it Luna."  
"TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO USAGI!!!"  
"I will Luna...." came a small voice.  
Luna and Artemis turned to see Chibi-Usa come out from behind a large bulldozer and walk over to them. Her cheeks were slightly dirty and tear streaks were visible on her chuuby cheeks. She was upset at the way Mamoru and the others treated Usagi tonight, and she was gonna spill it all to Luna and Artemis who were absent from the battle, looking for her.  
"Mamoru choked Usagi and threatened her life!! And the Senshi kicked Usagi off the team and Minako demanded her brooch!! Usagi didn't give it up and Mars started to attack her. But before it hit her, Usagi disappeared in a bright light. IT'S ALL THEIR FAULT THAT USAGI COULD BE DEAD!!!" and with that, Chibi-Usa ran off crying. Makoto, who stayed quiet most of the time went to go after her when she heard Luna's curt command.  
"Shrine. Now."  
"I'll go get Chibi-Usa, Luna" said Artemis, "I'll talk to YOU Minako-chan, later." and he ran off to find Chibi-Usa. Minako just stared at his retreating figure and sighed. Then dehenshined and followed the others to the shrine, with Luna not far behind. Luna looked to the Moon and whispered,  
"Selene watch over Serenity, take care of her well, for I have not. I have failed." she choked back a sob and continued walking behind Minako.  
  
Usagi was falling.  
Well, she was physically and emotionally. Her friends betrayed her. Her lover scorned her. And she was almost killed.  
Over a small pink-haired brat who had the same name as her.  
Was this fair?? Usagi didn't know what to do. She just laid their, and let her body fall through the airless space. Now in her royal gown, her hair out of it's odangos, and sprawling everywhere it could in its golden wonder. She wondered if she WAS dead, and that she was on her way to Heaven.  
"Hello...Where am I....Mother??? Are you there???" she looked from left to right, but only saw white lights.  
Then the ethereal figure appeared before her, along with her mother, Queen Serenity, in all their silvery glory. Usagi then landed gracefully on the feet before the two, and bowed.  
"Serenity, please stand up." spoke Queen Serenity.  
"Mother..I have failed you....Gomen nasai..."  
"Usagi," the ethereal figure spoke, "You failed no one. Endymion and the Senshi are under difficult pressure right now, I will not reveal what pressure or how to stop it. But I warn you that being Sailormoon is becoming a danger...."  
"How is that!! The only way to help my "friends" is to BE Sailor Moon!!"Usagi was mortified to know that she might cause the demise of her friend. Queen Serenity spoke, "Usagi, please listen, Selene may have a way for you to help the senshi without being Sailormoon..." Usagi looked at Queen Serenity and Selene, "How is THAT!?!" Selene stepped forward, "Hand me your brooch please Usagi..." Usagi nodded and gave Selene her brooch. Selene closed her large silver eyes and concentrated. The brooch lifted from her hand and began to spin.   
"Gods and Goddesses of this Universe, come to my aid, give this Crystal the power to change!!"  
At the end of Selene's chant, the brooch began to morph itself into a choker type necklace with a heart and crescent moon. It then split, making another choker necklace, only smaller and longer. When the morphing transformation was complete, the two items flew to Usagi who stared at them with complete wonder. Selene spoke again,  
"Those are your new henshin objects Usagi, that choker necklace and that armband with give you the power to change into any outfit you so desire, when the time comes. But your main costume will be a silver catsuit with the upper bodice in the color of rose, along with gloves and boots. Your weapons in that form will be a sword and a boomerang. You are now, Moon Honey...."  
Usagi gaped at Selene and her mother, "But won't they recognize me?? I mean, will my hair, eyes, etc, change as well??" Queen Serenity laughed lightly, "No. They won't. You will change in many ways. Try them out and see...." Usagi nodded, "But what do I say??" "It will come to you when you put them on....now.....hurry up..." Selene prodded Usagi along. "O...Okay....."stammered Usagi, who place the choker on her neck and the armband on her right arm. 'What do I say?!? Mother said it will come to me......but how!?!?!!' Usagi consentrated hard for a minute, then shot her right hand up in the air as if to henshin into Sailormoon.  
"HONEY FLASH!!"  
The choker and armband gave off pink and silver beams out light as Usagi jumped into the air. As she started to front-flip, all her clothing shredded to all most nothing, leaving her naked for a moment. Her hair shortened from it's ankle length, to about the middle of her back, and turned black at the roots, to silver from the middle to the ends of the hair. Her large azure blue eyes got slightly smaller, and turned into a shade of midnight blue that looked black. And her breast grew from a modest "B Cup" to an outrageous "Double D Cup". And before she landed on the ground, her shredded clothing rebulit itself on her body, but instead of a gown, a silver catsuit, with an upper bodice that was colored rosey with a large crescent moon cut into the front, silver with gold rimmed gloves and boots, and a sword holster containing a golden sword appeared. Usagi landed on her feet, pulled the sword from it's holster and wrote a large "F" in the air, which magically turned into a shower of rose petals.   
"Well that was most certainly entertaining," joked Selene. Queen Serenity laughed and Usagi shook her head. "I thank you Selene, thank you for helping me. I thank you too mother...."  
Selene waved her off, "This, was no trouble. None at all. It's my duty to help out when it's needed. Please don't thank me." Usagi smiled and nodded. Queen Serenity walked over to her daughter, being wary of the sword, even though she's already dead, and gave her daughter a hug. "Do not forget, you are still MY daughter, Princess Serenity, my...my...little rabbit. I love you sweetheart...." Usagi held in her tears as she hugged her mother, "I love you too...Mother....I love you too..." Queen Serenity backed up by Selene, and their surrounding began to fade. Before they vanished completely, Selene spoke again,  
"Be careful using the power of Moon Honey, it's very strong and can take you over. That cannot happen or else the senshi will recognize you. Remain calm, collected and focused at ALL TIMES when using that power...Farewell and good luck.....good luck to you Princess Serenity, Tsukino Usagi....sayonara...."  
"Sayonara...and thank you!!" said Usagi as she was transported back to the construction area she was taken from before. Usagi looked to the Moon and gave Selene and her mother a silent thank you. As she began to take off her armband, she heard voices and turned around to see Minako and Luna.  
"Luna! I told I didn't see what happened!! There was a blinding light so we couldn't see!!"  
"That's enough Minako, this is all your fault as you should of kept Rei from attacking Usagi. If she's hurt, I'll scratch you and Rei up so bad you won't able to sit down for a year!!"  
"Luna I'm sor-WHO ARE YOU!!"  
Usagi watched the two with a slight snicker at Luna's threat. But when Minako addressed her, she took a step back. "Are...are you referring to ME!?!" Minako snickered, "Yes..now who are YOU!! What do you want here!!" Minako then began to break out her communicator. Usagi walked infront of Minako and knocked it out her hand. "Don't even call the other senshi..Sailorvenus..." Minako's eyes widened and she stammered, "Wha...wha..what do you WANT!?!?" Usagi snicked, "Why nothing...I'm only here to do my job...which is to cover YOUR butts," Usagi turned around and began walking towards an alley, "The name is Cutey Moon Honey......Usagi's new guardian....Till the next meeting....." Usagi laughed and walked into the black abyss of the alley. Minako stood up, dusted herself off and grabbed her communicator. She flipped it open and did an "all call", with the exception of Usagi. Rei was the first to asked, "What's going on Minako??" Minako shook her head and sighed, "It seems a new hero is on the block, and she claims to be Usagi's guardian." Makoto gasps, "What!?! Not possible!!" Minako nodded sadly, "Hai, that's what she said..." Ami spoke softly, "Well is she a senshi?? What's her name??" Minako blinked, "I don't THINK she's a senshi, she only goes by Moon Honey..." Rei spoke again, "Okay everyone meeting at the Shrine tomorrow at 3:30. We'll question Usagi later." Everyone nodded and signed off.   
"Luna..was their EVER a 'Cutey Moon Honey' during the Silver Millennium??" Minako looked down, but Luna wasn't there. "Luna? LUNA!?!" Minako looked around, but didn't see the black feline anywhere. Minako sighed, turned around and walked away from the construction yard.  
  
Moon Honey Flash Chapter THREE: "Luna Learns of Moon Honey, Usagi Gets a Change"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MOON HONEY FLASH!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi walked down the alley very fast. She knew she had to get home and see Luna. But what she didn't know was that Luna was behind her.  
"Luna's gonna be pissed....I don't know if I can access the Ginzuishou as Moon Honey....well, I better hurry home."  
Luna was in shock. 'Who IS she....and WHY is she worried about the Ginzuishou...' Luna sped up, leaped and landed in front of Usagi. "Who are you and what do you want with the Ginzuishou!!??" Usagi stepped back, "LUNA!! It's me!! Usagi!!" Luna hissed and bared her claws, "You are not Usagi...who are you..ANSWER ME!!" Usagi realized she must still be Moon Honey. "Oh dear..I forgot to dehenshin, just a sec Luna!!" Usagi whispered, "Honey Dehenshin...FLASH!!"(AN: LAMEO!! I know..but this is MY fic!!) And in a burst of light, Usagi's hair grew to it's original length, and twisted itself back into it's odangos, her eyes grew back to their larger, azure blue luster, her breast, well for her tragically went back to their original size, and her clothes deteriorated and reformed into her seifuku, minus her brooch. Luna was astounded at the sight of Usagi. With tears in her ruby eyes, she jumped into Usagi's arms, "I thought you were dead!!" she cried. Usagi rubbed Luna's back and replied, "I'll never leave you...Come on, let's go home..." Usagi then began the long walk home, with the moon high in the heaven above, watching over it's child.   
Usagi walked through the door of her home, only to be tackled by Chibi-Usa.  
"USAGI!! Your okay!!" the little girl cried, hugging Usagi's legs tightly. Shocked, all Usagi could do was pat Chibi-Usa's cotton candy head. Shingo ran down the stairs to see what was going on. He looked at Usagi and saw that her usual brooch was missing and that she was wearing a pink choker with a heart and crescent moon, and an armband in the same fashion, only with two small streamers.  
"Hey odango...what's up with the choker and armband, they look cool," he asked.  
"Oh..no where in particular...Now go back to bed!!" Usagi pointed up the stairs towards him room proving she meant business. Shingo sighed and walked off towards his room. When Shingo's room closed, Usagi knelt down to Chibi-Usa level, "You were worried about me??" Chibi-Usa nodded, "The way the others treated you was awful, and it was all my fault too," Chibi-Usa's red ruby eyes began to water. Usagi smiled slightly a wiped away the tears that fell. "No tears now little one, it wasn't your fault, come on, it's way past YOUR bedtime." Chibi-Usa nodded and Usagi, Luna and herself walked up the stairs.  
Ten minutes after Chibi-Usa fell asleep. Usagi sat out on her beanbag chair, choker and armband in hand. 'These two items...so much power...this is too much...' she thought. Luna hopped into Usagi's lap and purred.   
"A yen for your thoughts Usagi...What are those for..and where is your brooch??"  
"These ARE my brooch."  
"WHAT?! What happened?!"  
"Shh..I'll tell you...after the battle against Rubeus he was sucked down a black hole but some woman.............................."  
And it continued like that for half an hour. When Usagi's story was finshed Luna was seething, shocked, and dazed.   
"All THIS happened in one night....I think I'll make the senshi do TRIPLE time on their training......until they apologize. But I apologize to you Usagi, because I won't be able to change Mamoru's mind............" Luna sighed as Usagi gave her a small hug.  
"It's okay...I understand...but Selene told me at the moment....it will be dangerous to be Sailormoon. To Mamoru and the Senshi. Luna wanted to fall over dead and start on her 3rd life.  
"That's NOT possible! Sailormoon is the only way to be capable of destroying a youma!" Usagi nodded. "I know, but right now, I think I'll stick to Selene's word that this with work out." With that, Usagi stood up and went over to her bed. She sat down gently on the side and looked down at Chibi-Usa, who was sleeping soundly.   
'I won't blame this all on her. She probably doesn't even know why the Senshi and Mamo-chan deserted me...' she thought. She then got under the covers and fell asleep. Luna stayed on the bean bag chair, her tail and back legs tucked under her body and her front paws crossed over each other in the most human way.   
"Poor, poor Usagi. This will wear he down, I'm sure of it..." she whispered. She shook her head trying to fight off sleep, but the Sandman was persistent with Luna, and she falls asleep.  
  
When the sun's delicate golden rays, landed on Usagi's porcelain face, she felt her "natural" urge to turn over, or cover her head with a pillow come over her. But instead, she sat up, got out of the bed, and headed for the bathroom. Just as she shut the door, her mother stepped out her room, to go down stairs and prepare breakfast for everyone. She saw Usagi's pigtails and pink slippers got into the bathroom. Ikuko gasped, 'Could she ACTUALLY be up EARLY!?! Goodness....something must of happened...I'll ask her when she comes downstairs....'   
  
Usagi took a good look at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were slightly red, her cheeks looked a bit on the chubby side with pink tear streaks, and her lips were dry. Turning the water on cold, she splashed the water in her face to wake her up a bit more and to clean up. After washing her face, Usagi grabbed a towel and patted her face dry. She looked in the mirror again, but this time, she was shocked to the core......  
"N..n..nnn...nooo....I'm not HER.........this is a bad dream.....no! no! NO!!"  
  
Moon Honey Flash Chapter FOUR: "Pink Rabbits Have Bite"   
By: GSS email: DestinysLover@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG-13, same stuff as before.  
I don't own SM or CHF.  
  
More NOTES: I know Chapter FOUR was another title before, but I wanted to give   
Usa and Mamo a run in before the BIG FIGHT! Don't like it? TOO BAD!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MOON HONEY FLASH!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"N..n..nnn...nooo....I'm not HER.........this is a bad dream.....no! no! NO!!"   
Usagi kept stepping back away from the mirror in the bathroom because of what she saw.  
Her hair was black, graduating to silver, just like Moon Honey's.   
Her eyes were smaller and midnight blue, just like Moon Honey's.   
Even her breasts looked slightly larger. Just. Like. Moon Honey's. Usagi shook her head again,   
and opened her eyes to see Moon Honey, dressed like Princess Serenity, her arms wrapped around.......  
Mamoru.  
And was about to zone in for a kiss when, she turned to Usagi and spoke,  
"We are now one...just taking what's MINE for a time..." And she turned back around and   
kissed Mamoru extremely passionately, as he seemed to do so too, with just as much ferocity.  
Usagi felt like punching the mirror until her knuckles bled. But instead, she slid to the floor crying.  
  
If Mamoru knew what Usagi was going through, he would lift her off her feet and never   
let her go. He would shower her with kisses and hugs until all his energy was spent, and then some.   
That is, if he could figure out who the hell is sending him these dreams...  
  
It's always starts at their wedding...  
Usagi in her beautiful white gown and her eyes shining happily, with Mamoru in his tux,   
just as happy. They both run/float down the aisle after saying their vows, telling each other their   
'I love yous' and 'we're going to be so happy togethers'.......  
When it happened........  
All of a sudden, Mamoru and Usagi are separated, calling out to each other. In a flash of light,   
Usagi is tied to a bed of black and white satin struggling to free herself and begging Mamoru to help her.   
But he could do nothing because he was froze to his spot.  
Then HE appeared....  
  
A tall man with white hair, hanging around his sharp contoured face. His eyes weren't recognizable   
to Mamoru, because of the hair, but what he COULD see was,  
A black upside crescent moon in the middle of his forehead.  
  
Usagi trashed around on the bed, screaming for Mamoru to rescue her. But he still couldn't due   
to his frozen body. The white haired man walked towards Usagi, very so slowly.  
  
"ENDYMION!! THIS IS WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF YOU STAY WITH USAGI!!! IF YOU LOVE HER...*KEEP AWAY*!!!!"  
That same voice, that same voice is what commanded him to leave his true love. But now,   
the white haired man had reached Usagi, leaned over and........  
  
This is were Mamoru woke up every time. He refused to see what would happen next. He looked   
out his window to see the sun rising up over the beautiful Tokyo horizion. Mamoru sighed and whispered   
what he did everyday since he broke up with Usagi,  
"Gomen....gomen nasai..........Usako......."  
  
Usagi had long stopped her tears. She began to wash her pink, tear stained face when she got   
a good look at herself.  
"Look at yourself Usagi," Usagi's innerself said, "You look awful. Quit crying about Mamo-baka and   
the Senshi. Live YOUR life. They *DITCHED* you...*YOU* deserve better.   
Think about all the happy times before *ANY* of them...they can happen again..."  
Usagi sighed, "But we've become so close...." she closed her eyes and her innerself chided her,  
"AND!?! If you guys were so 'close', then WHY did they leave you out of sleep overs,   
shopping trips, visits to the Crown and study sessions?? If you five were 'close' then they wouldn't make   
excuses at school to get away from you, they would try to sneak out the Crown when you were with   
Motoki-kun or at the video games!!! THEY WOULDN'T DO ALL OF THAT!!!"  
Usagi looked up and realized her innerself was right. If they WERE her friends, they wouldn't pull   
everything they did on her.   
'That's RIGHT....*FORGET* them....I can't be just as happy without them....and to celebrate...  
I'm going to school with a new look,' Usagi said to herself. She left the bathroom with her head up high,   
but only to see Shingo there.   
"Hey Odango Atama!! Fall over in the tub?? Is that why you took so long?!?" he laughed.   
Usagi looked at her brother angrily and he slowly backed up getting ready to run to his room.   
Usagi smiled a delicious smile of torture.  
"Not this time little brother...." Usagi then grabbed his arm and lifted him up.  
"LET ME GO ODANGO!!" he hissed at his elder sister. Usagi shook her head.   
"No. You listen. RIGHT NOW. If you EVER call me that name again....you WILL be sorry....  
understand??"  
"Hai..hai..Usagi..." Shingo whispers in fear.  
"Good. Now GO!!"Usagi commanded. She then dropped Shingo and he ran for the bathroom.   
She walked into her room and shut her door.  
"What was THAT about Usagi??" asked Chibi Usa who just woke up and was rubbing her ruby eyes.  
"Nothing..." started Usagi,"Just telling Shingo something..." Chibi Usa raised a small pink eyebrow,   
but didn't say anymore. 'She's up early...scary...'  
  
Usagi sat down at her vanity and looked at the assortment of pins, scrunies, barrettes, ribbons,   
and head bands.   
"What to do..." mumbled Usagi. She had already removed her buns and let her golden hair spill to   
the floor. Usagi picked a pink headband that a little rabbit in the center and put it on.  
"Nice..but it's needs something..." she said to herself. She then pulled small handfuls of hair from   
under the head band and put them forward.  
"Nice...but too long..." she said again. She pulled open a drawer where a pair of scissors lay.   
She pulled them up, put the two lengths of hair together, leaned over slightly and cut the portions of hair   
so they were 3 inches under her bosom.   
"Perfect. But now....to keep my hair from dragging half way across Tokyo!!" Usagi laughed.   
She then looked around for something but couldn't find anything.  
  
"Can I help??" asked Chibi Usa who was now standing by Usagi, Luna P wrapped in her small arms.  
"Sure," said Usagi, "Help me find something to hold my hair up...."  
"No problem!!" laughed the little cotton candy haired girl. She then began dribbling the Luna P.   
"LUNA P HENGE!!" she shouted. In a sugar pink cloud, a large shiny pink clip with moons fell into Chibi Usa's   
hands. "Here." She said. She then took the down portion of Usagi's hair, twisted it in half and placed the clip   
in the middle of the twist. The remainder of the hair fell in a small wave. Usagi shook her head to get use to   
the feel.  
"I like it. Good job Chibi Usa!!" Usagi stated as she hugged the small girl. Chibi Usa grinned, small   
little dimples showing on her chubby cheeks.  
Usagi and ChibiUsa got dressed and zipped down stairs for breakfast. Ikuko and Kenji stared at Usagi.  
"What?" asked Usagi. Ikuko stroked Usagi's golden hair.  
"You look so grown up now dear...Your hair is beautiful."  
"Arigatou mama," whispered Usagi.  
"Ahem...I hope this isn't just for some BOY Usagi..." started Kenji, looking at his daughter carefully.   
Usagi laughed,  
"A boy. A BOY!? Oh daddy, that's SO FUNNY!! HAHAHAHA!!" tittered Usagi as she got up, hugged   
her family, grabbed her things and left for school.  
"HEY! Usagi's gonna be at school twenty minutes EARLY!" yelled ChibiUsa, "I'm gonna go talk to her.   
Sayonara Ikuko-mama! Kenji-papa! Shingo-onii-san!" Soon, ChibiUsa had her things, and was bolting out the   
door, Luna P floating behind her.  
The rest of the Tsukino family just stared.  
  
"USAGI!" yelled ChibiUsa. Usagi stopped walking and turned to look at the little girl.  
"Nani? ChibiUsa...why are you following me?" she asked puzzled. ChibiUsa puffed up her chest, and   
tried to look fearsome. But it was funny to see the little girl look like a puffer fish.  
"I'm gonna protect you!" she said. Usagi giggled and patted ChibiUsa's head.  
"Arigatou, but I can hold my own."  
"Are you SURE about that Usagi?" asked a steely male voice. Usagi's eyes widened, as she felt her heart   
drop. But then, she growled. Low and inaudible, but she was. She twirled around, her hair smacking Mamoru   
in the face.  
"Damare. Leave. Me. Alone." she whispered, venom reaching dangerous levels in her voice...her   
voice...dripping with hatred. If she had the chance, she'd transform into Moon Honey on the spot and kick his butt.  
  
Mamoru closed his eyes as Usagi's hair touched his face. It's silken wonder, with the smell of sakura   
made him feel as high as a kite. When he opened his eyes, Usagi was lowly growling, her azure blue eyes,   
darker, and filled with hate.  
'She looks different...' said Mamoru. Then he saw that she no longer wore the odangos he loved so much.   
Her hair was half down, held by a very large clip, and partially cut. He gasped a bit. His Usako changed.   
She was also missing her brooch.  
'Could it have been taken by the other senshi? If they lefted my Usako Unprotected...I swear..'  
"Damare. Leave. Me. Alone." Mamoru was thrown back at this. Her voice was cold.   
Her voice was not hers. Someone else was trying to be his Usako.  
"What's gotten into you Usagi?" asked Mamoru, trying to hide any emotion in his voice. He looked down   
to ChibiUsa, who had a similar look on her face as that of Usagi.  
'Oh great...ChibiUsa's angry at me t-AH!'  
"AH!" Mamoru gasped, ChibiUsa had just jumped on his foot. He opened his eyes to see Usagi   
walking away, giving ChibiUsa small words of encouragement. He blinked,  
"Usako...forgive me..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MOON HONEY FLASH!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapters 5 n' up....coming in winter of 2001... 


End file.
